


Treat

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn seems to know what Liam needs even before he does.  Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Zayn had a way of getting Liam to do whatever he wanted. After a long day, when all Liam wanted was to go back to the hotel room and curl up in front of a movie or book or turn in early, the dark haired boy would give him a pleading look, like a puppy, if Zayn could be described in such a way, and Liam was putty. 

"Hey, Li," he would ask,” wanna go get a coffee? My treat." Liam could never say no and off they would go to the little cafe on the corner, Zayn buying each of them a coffee, which they would drink in comfortable silence, before heading back to the hotel and going their separate ways.

No matter how many times Liam swore to resist, it was always the same. He wanted to hate it, wanted to be the least bit displeased with his band mate, but he couldn't. He liked it and he knew it. 

Zayn must have known it, too, because here was a text on one of their days off, 'wanna go to the movies? My treat.' Of course Liam said yes. They started as infrequent, spontaneous outings after a long day, but quickly increased in frequency until hardly a day would go by when the two weren't going out to do something, just the two of them. Liam asked one time why Zayn didn't ask any of the others to do things. Zayn had just laughed and said something about what else are friends for. 

"Li, there's a food truck that just opened down the street! Wanna go check it out? My treat." He didn't even need to ask, Liam would go anywhere. Liam began to enjoy, even look forward to, the time he and Zayn would spend together. He had never spent so much time with one person and it felt great to have someone always there. 

And Zayn was always there. Almost as often as they would go out, Zayn would suggest staying in for the night, watching a movie ("want to rent something from pay per view? My treat") or just talking. Liam soon realized that he really would do anything for Zayn and suspected that Zayn would do the same for him too. Maybe that was what Zayn had been doing all along. He knew Liam needed someone there for him and had volunteered himself as the one the leader could turn to when he needed it. After everything Zayn had done for him, Liam decided it was his turn to do something for the older boy. 

"Zayn," Liam said, softly taking his friends hand. "Want to get a coffee? My treat."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but it's alright...let me know what you think!


End file.
